Sole Destination
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: A short, all-action-less fanfic about our favourite couple. Set a few months after Cole found out he was invincible. This fanfic is based on what life would be for Phoebe and Cole, had he not gone nuts. Enjoy. . .*Complete*
1. The Ball

Sole Destination  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: A short, all-action-less fanfic about our favourite couple. Set a couple of months after Cole found out he was invincible. This fanfic is based on what life would be for Phoebe and Cole, had he not gone nuts. Enjoy. . .  
  
A/N: Couldn't help it, I wrote another one. Good thing this one's only going to be a couple of chapters. Hope you guys like it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe made her way through her office building, hoping that Elise wouldn't realise that she was late. As she neared her office, she made a quick scan over the few faces that were visible, before hurrying to her office door. Pushing it open she quickly made her way inside, closing it softly behind her. With a sigh of relief she placed her folder of documents and letters on her desk, before collapsing in the chair.  
  
"Phoebe?" Her door swung open and Elise's face appeared. "Was that you I just saw?" Phoebe nervously glanced from her boos to her desk.  
  
"I don't think so. . .I've been here for ten minutes already." She said, hoping her face didn't reveal the obvious lie.  
  
"Right." Elise said doubtfully. "Anyway, there's a ball tonight, formal. All the local news guys are going to be there. Can you make it?"  
  
"I'll do what I can." Phoebe said with a sigh, as Elise closed the door behind her. She felt her eyes droop slightly, thanks to a late night. She smiled slightly remembering the guy she had met. To bad she hadn't given him her number. She was enjoying having a life that didn't include the possibility of death at every second. After a yawn, she decided she needed a coffee to get her going if she planned on finishing the column early today. Climbing out of her chair, she headed out of the office towards the coffee room. Before she got there, however, she collided with someone, throwing her to the ground in an unlikely fashion. "What the. . ." She exclaimed, before she saw who the person was. "Cole." She said simply.  
  
"Phoebe. Long time no see." He said smile, he offered her a hand up but she shrugged it off and stood up by herself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Work." He said simply.  
  
"Work?" Phoebe said with a laugh. "Yeah, right." Cole didn't seem amused by this.  
  
"Phoebe, when a guy's only reason for living decides that he's not worth believing in, it means it's time for him to find something new. And as much as it might kill you not to be my number one priority, move on." He smiled at his last words, before turning around and leaving Phoebe to try and figure out what had just happened.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe he talked to me like that!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What gives him the right!"  
  
"Head-straight!" Piper ordered. Phoebe lowered her head so Piper could remove the curlers from behind her head.  
  
"He actually had the audacity to make it seem that it was my fault that we're not together . . .my fault!" Phoebe said bitterly. Piper rolled her eyes and spun her sister around so she was facing her.  
  
"Did you stop to think that he only said that to get you upset?" She asked slowly. "And also, Cole's out of your life now. You don't have to think about anything he says." She spun her around again and continued to remove the curlers. Phoebe didn't say anything, instead gave a small grunt.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe slipped into the dress and smiled at herself in the mirror. She had picked this dress for a special occasion, and what was more important than finding someone to get her mind off Cole. And tonight would be the perfect opportunity. She climbed slowly down the stairs, grinning at Leo as he gave out a loud wolf whistle.  
  
"Why Leo, I never knew you felt that way. . ." She teased as she stepped off the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" Piper shouted from the kitchen. Phoebe gave a smile.  
  
"I'm going to get going!" She shouted out, loud enough for Piper to hear. With that, she headed out and climbed into her car. She set her keys in the ignition and started the car, before driving off, hoping that tonight would successfully take her mind off Cole.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Phoebe! You made it!" Elise shouted out as Phoebe walked into the large, decorated room. She could hardly make out the ceiling, and the room was filled with hoards of unfamiliar faces. Before Phoebe could reply, Elise grabbed onto her arms and pulled her through the crowd. "I want to introduce you to someone." She stopped in front of a black haired man, slightly taller than Phoebe. "Phoebe Halliwell, this is Grant Flower." Elise said proudly.  
  
"Oh. . .that 'Times' guy? I read your reports every week!" Phoebe exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Wow, I'm a big fan of your column too. It's good work." He said returning her smile. 'Good smile.' Phoebe noted. 'Not as knee weakening as Co--' She inwardly scolded herself.  
  
"You okay?" Grant asked.  
  
"Peachy." Phoebe replied, grabbing a drink from the closest waiter and gulping it down. She replaced the glass on the tray and took hold of another one, ignoring the amused stare Grant gave her.  
  
"Oh." Grant exclaimed suddenly. "This guy you have got to meet." Grant said, taking Phoebe's hand and leading her into the crowd, much to her annoyance. She threw down the rest of her drink, grabbing hold of a waiter and pulling him along with her. As she felt her hand being released, she put down her empty glass and took hold of another one, giving a look of thanks to the waiter, who hurried away. "Phoebe Halliwell, this is Cole Turner. The best damn District Attorney you will ever come across." Phoebe choked halfway through the drink she was busy downing.  
  
"Careful there, you'll want to save some room for later in the evening." She heard his voice, and sure enough Cole was standing beside Grant when she turned around.  
  
"Well I'll sure as hell have to now. . ." Phoebe mumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
"What was that?" Grant asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe quickly said. She reluctantly took the hand Cole held out, soon after which she released it. It was hard getting over him emotionally, but even more exhausting getting over him physically, and it was hard to ignore the slight electric shock she got when her hand touched his. "Cole Turner, was it?" She asked. Cole frowned.  
  
"That's right." He replied cautiously.  
  
"This guy just saved my job. Ever need someone to win a case for you, he's the one to go to." Grant said, making Phoebe's stomach churn slightly.  
  
"Is that right?" Phoebe asked, putting on a smile. "So tell me. . .Mr Turner, what is an excellent District Attorney such as yourself doing as a media function such as this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Great place to meet prospective clients." Cole same up with, flashing her the same smile she had been imagining seconds ago. She looked away.  
  
"Not to mention women, hey Turner?" Grant chimed in with a grin, nudging Cole with his elbow. Cole gave him a small smile. Phoebe figured it must have taken a lot of restraint for him not to take this guy out with an energy ball, as she was finding it hard enough to prevent herself from knocking him out already.  
  
"Err, yeah." Cole agreed bluntly.  
  
"You know this guys' wife filed for a divorce after only a couple of years marriage?" Grant said suddenly. Cole sighed. Phoebe raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Really? Why would she do something like that?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Who knows, right Cole?" Grant said. "If you ask me, it was her loss." Phoebe let out a smile as she saw Cole's uncomfortable look flash towards her.  
  
"Hmm. She must have been an idiot." She said to Cole.  
  
"Oh, don't bother trying to get any information out of him. Despite everything, he won't say a word out of place about her. If it was me, I'd be plotting my revenge right now." Grant joked. Neither Cole nor Phoebe laughed. Phoebe cursed herself for pushing the conversation. He didn't say anything bad about her? Why not? It wasn't as if she didn't deserve it.  
  
"Yeah, well. . .she doesn't deserve that." Cole said, as if reading Phoebe's mind. Phoebe avoided his gaze, choosing instead to down what was left of her drink. "I have to get going, business is booming." He said suddenly. He walked forward, stopping just beside Phoebe. She held her breath as he leant over towards her ear. "It was nice meeting you, Ms Halliwell." He whispered. Phoebe tried her best to ignore the feel of his warm breath on her skin. She didn't take a breath until she was sure he was no longer near her. She excused herself from Grant and headed to the nearest waiter. She needed a drink.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe decided that she had had enough. She was trying her best to keep out of Cole's way, but kept managing to run into him. She had done so about five times already, and she wasn't enjoying it. The night had, instead of taking her mind of Cole, had succeeded in constantly reminding her of him. She turned around, pausing as the room started spinning. She swore inwardly, scolding herself for drinking so much. When everything settled down, she hurried towards the elevator. She punched the button quickly, glancing behind her, hoping that no one would try to stop her leaving.  
  
"Phoebe!" A voice called. She groaned and turned around. "Leaving already?" Grant asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a bit tired." Phoebe said, an understatement.  
  
"Are you sure? There's someone I would really like you to meet." Grant said quickly. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"I really should go." Phoebe insisted.  
  
"Hmm. If you're sure." He said uncertainly. Phoebe heard the doors open behind her. "Well, it was nice meeting you." Grant said, smiling. Phoebe returned his smile and stepped backwards into the elevator, almost tripping over the threshold. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cole." Grant added. Phoebe frowned, confused.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Cole replied from behind Phoebe. She spun around and saw him leaning against the wall, an amused look on his face. She groaned as the doors closed, making it impossible for her to walk away. Silence filled the elevator as it descended towards the bottom floor. The hairs on Phoebe's neck stood on end as she felt Cole's gaze on her. The elevator seemed to be descending in slow motion, and Phoebe was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable.  
  
She nervously began wringing her hands together, watching the dim light move from number to number above her head. 3. 2. She waited for one, but it didn't arrive, as the elevator came to a sudden stop, causing her to cling onto the side for balance.  
  
"What was--" She was interrupted as the lights suddenly went off, engulfing both of them in darkness. "Great. Just Great."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hope that was all right. This is going to be really short, just a couple of chapters in all. Review, give me some feedback!  
  
'I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell. But stay a while and baby then you'll see, A different side of me. I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me, And how I used to be.'  
  
-'Unwell' - Matchbox 20  
  
It just reminded me of Cole and Phoebe. Thought I'd share it. 


	2. The Elevator

Sole Destination  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: A short, all-action-less fanfic about our favourite couple. Set a couple of months after Cole found out he was invincible. This fanfic is based on what life would be for Phoebe and Cole, had he not gone nuts. Enjoy. . .  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Loving that people enjoy it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Great. Just Great." She muttered. She felt Cole's movement on the other side of the elevator.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm excellent Cole." She said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I meant." He said in annoyance.  
  
"Hey! You have no right to be annoyed!" Phoebe exclaimed loudly, recognising his tone of voice.  
  
"Don't I?" He retorted. "Do you think I want to be stuck here with you?"  
  
"For all I know you set this whole thing up!" Phoebe shouted out.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I'm out of here." He said with a sigh, as he prepared to shimmer out.  
  
"Cole, wait." Phoebe said. Cole raised his eyebrows, surprised that she had tried to stop him. Phoebe contemplated what she was going to say. "Grant saw you in the elevator. If they get the elevator working again, and you're not here. . .they'll know something weird is going on." She blurted out.  
  
"Right." Cole muttered uncertainly. He leant against the wall and slid to the floor, his legs spread out in front of him. Minutes passed in silence, before all of a sudden the lights flickered back on. The elevator stayed stationary.  
  
"Come on!" Phoebe exclaimed, hitting the wall with her palm. She started pacing wildly in front of the door.  
  
"You should probably get comfortable, we might be here for a while." Cole stated, watching her intently. He pulled off his jacket, undid his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbow.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked suddenly, indicating to the small bruises he had on his knuckles.  
  
"What? These?" He asked holding up his hand. "Turns out my invincibility doesn't cover bruises." Phoebe frowned. "Yeah, I know. It's a wound under the skin, it should he---" Cole started babbling.  
  
"How did you get it?" Phoebe interrupted, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ran into a couple of criminals." Cole said simply. Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry, I never used my powers. . .and I didn't kill anyone." Cole said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear it." Phoebe said, finally giving up and sitting down.  
  
"Hmm, I'm sure you are." Cole mumbled out, loud enough for Phoebe to hear.  
  
"What are you doing, Cole?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm sitting here waiting for this damned elevator to get going again, so I don't have to try and make conversation with you. . ." Cole said bitterly.  
  
"See, there it is again. Two months ago, no matter how I treated you, you would never talk to me like that." Phoebe said, realising how selfish it sounded.  
  
"Now you see, that in itself is a reason why I'm no longer like that. I'm moving on, Phoebe. Isn't that what you wanted?" Cole asked, glaring at her.  
  
"I'm not sure." Phoebe stated, glancing at him. Cole opened his mouth.  
  
"No you don't. . .don't go trying to lessen the guilt by throwing the blame on me." Cole said suddenly.  
  
"Don't go making it out like it was all my fault! You were the one that lied constantly to me! You were the one that turned back to--"  
  
"Stop it." Cole interrupted firmly.  
  
"I loved you, Cole. Hell, I still love you. I'll probably always love you on some level. But that's irrelevant simple be--" Phoebe started.  
  
"It's not irrelevant." Cole interrupted. "It's anything but irrelevant. Believe me, I've had a long time to think about it, and I know if we had stuck to what we felt, we could have made it." Phoebe started to say something, but Cole interrupted. "And as much as I hate to admit it, our relationship wasn't the best example of a good one. There was the uncertainty, and the constant fear on your part. We should have known something bad was going to happen. But if we had trusted it," He continued, "just trusted what we felt. That could have made all the difference." Cole stood up and put his jacket back on, and as if on queue the elevator began to descend again. "I've said what I wanted to say."  
  
"You did this?" Phoebe asked, surprised.  
  
"I needed to talk to you. To clear things up." Cole stated. He stopped adjusting his jacket and gazed at her. "You can walk away from it. You can move on from it. You can even pretend it never existed. But don't, don't," he emphasized, "ever believe that it wasn't worth saving. Because it's right here in front of you, Phoebe. Right here. But I'm not going to wait forever." The doors slid open silently, and Cole walked out. He stopped and looked back at her, giving her an almost apologetic look, before shimmering into the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alright, the dreaded elevator scene that's been done in so many stories has been completed. Send in a review, let me know you're reading. 


	3. The Decision

Sole Destination  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: A short, all-action-less fanfic about our favourite couple. Set a couple of months after Cole found out he was invincible. This fanfic is based on what life would be for Phoebe and Cole, had he not gone nuts. Enjoy. . .  
  
A/N: Once again, a huge thank you to all that reviewed. I'm glad people enjoyed reading it. This is the last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole ruffled through the pages on the coffee table in front of him. He sighed as he picked up a case file and opened it. He began to read through it. He once again let out a sigh as he realised he wasn't paying any attention to what was on the paper, as his mind wondered to Phoebe for what felt like the thousandth time that minute. He put the file down and rested his head in his hands for a few seconds, before standing up. He headed to the balcony and gazed around at the city below him, watching as the cars roared by. As he payed attention to the view, he never heard his name being called out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe stood in the elevator. It had been a week since her and Cole's last meeting, yet she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since it had occurred. She waited impatiently as the elevator reached its destination, and watched the doors sliding open slowly. She didn't move. She wondered why she was here. As the doors threatened to close, she intercepted them with her arm, before stepping out. Looking around, she didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Cole!" She shouted out. No answer. She walked over to the coffee table, covered with sheets of paper. Instinctively she glanced at the balcony, surprised to see Cole holding onto the railings. She contemplated leaving while she could, but decided against it as she slowly walked through the door towards him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole couldn't help but feel tranquil as he looked out over the city. It gave a new meaning to the word 'power' to him. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye, but didn't jump when he saw Phoebe standing next to him. He noticed the serious look she wore, so he spoke before she had time to.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, turning his head back towards the city. Phoebe hesitated, but also turned. She placed her hands on the railing and leant forward slightly before nodding.  
  
"It is." She agreed.  
  
"I've never noticed before. I don't think I cared to. But now. . ." He stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Things are different?" Phoebe offered. Cole nodded after a few seconds.  
  
"It's nothing like before. Before I was fighting to control my powers because I knew if anything went wrong, I'd lose you. But now, I have absolutely nothing to lose. . .and yet I don't feel the need to give in to them." Cole explained honestly. He never took his eyes off the view for one second.  
  
Phoebe didn't know what to say, so instead, she stayed silent. They both remained quiet for a few minutes, before Cole spoke again.  
  
"Do you have any regrets, Phoebe? I mean real regrets, things you'd do anything to change." He finally turned and looked at her. She pulled her eyes from the landscape and glanced at him, pondering the question.  
  
"I have quite a few." She answered truthfully. "It comes with the job description." Cole frowned.  
  
"An advisor?" He asked, confused.  
  
"A witch." Phoebe corrected, a small smile playing on her lips. Cole smiled, somewhat awkwardly before returning his gaze to the scenery.  
  
"I have a couple. Which isn't normal, demons aren't supposed to feel regret, for anything--"  
  
"You're half human." Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"I grew up a demon, same customs I guess. So it surprises me when I get the feeling that I want to change something so badly. . .and it constantly eats away at me." He looked at her again. "There are so many things." He said softly.  
  
"There's no point in dwelling on the past." Phoebe said gently.  
  
I know. . ." Cole began. "But what about your past was the only time you truly felt happy?" Cole asked, images on Phoebe and him flowed through his mind. Memories from a long time ago. "Especially when you know you'll never get it back." He concluded, looking away. Phoebe frowned slightly at his sudden admit of defeat. "That's why you're here, isn't it? To tell me that you're never looking back?" Phoebe contemplated the answer.  
  
"I thought so." She answered truthfully.  
  
"I won't stop you, Phoebe. I know how hard this must have been on you." Cole said, shutting his eyes. He opened them to find Phoebe looking at him intently.  
  
"So I can walk away now. . .and you won't stop me?" Phoebe asked. Cole shook his head slightly.  
  
"No." He said, in a faintly choked voice. Phoebe thought deeply about it. He was offering her a way out. A way out of the lies, the hurt. How could she not take it?  
  
"I'm sorry." She gave him a pained look, before retreating into the lounge room, as she headed towards the elevator.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole watched her go, and let out a deep breath. An overwhelming feeling of pain overcame him, and he could do nothing to stop himself from leaning against the railing and sliding to the floor. He bent his knees in front of him and leaned on them with his elbows, his head bent into his hands. He couldn't feel anything except the throbbing ache inside him. He jumped as he felt a hand on his.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe saw the elevator doors open, but a minute later watched them close in front of her. There were two possible paths in front of her. One filled with possible remorse with Cole, and an unknown one - without Cole. When she had arrived she had been so sure. She was going to tell him it was over, for good. No chance of a reunion. Now she wasn't so sure, she glanced back towards the balcony. She closed her eyes and thought deeply before reaching a decision.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole looked up and saw Phoebe crouched in front of him, tears formed in her eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"What are you--" Cole began softly.  
  
"I refuse to let this become a regret." Phoebe interrupted. "Because I have a feeling it would be my biggest one." She let out a deep breath and held his hand tightly, waiting for a response. A feeling of astonishment fell over Cole. He frowned slightly as he gazed at her. She nodded slowly. He felt an intense bout of relief take him over. He reached out and caressed her cheek softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. She leant into his hand and nodded.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything." She answered truthfully. Cole didn't need to be told twice. He had his arms around her in seconds, and she didn't pull back. He stroked her hair gingerly with one hand, while his other was tracing small circles on the small of the back. He closed his eyes as he felt his body relax for the first time in what felt like years.  
  
Phoebe didn't feel the need to resist as his arms encircled her small body. She dug her face into the crook of his neck and nestled her arms around his neck. She felt every bone in her body melt into him, as though they had been longing for it. She hadn't experienced such serenity in a long time.  
  
They both held onto each other, oblivious to the noises around and below them. They ignored that knowledge that the road ahead of them was not going to be an easy one. Instead, they focussed on the fact that it didn't matter. Because as long as they believed in what they had, the future would be more fruitful and love-filled than anything they had ever experienced before. And that was all that mattered. . .  
  
The End  
  
* * * * *  
  
I told you it was going to be short. I hope you guys liked the ending. Drop a review off a review and let me know. 


End file.
